The ring of a basketball goal is frequently bent out of shape by excessive (e.g. body-engagement) force being applied thereto, which happening requires annoying and costly game-delaying repairs. It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a simple, inexpensive, yet highly effective means for minimizing the probability of such damage and such game delay.